LGBT: Pride month
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is June, an month that every LGBT person will celebrate as they show the entire world that they are proud to be LGBT. It is a time for every LGBT person to show that they are proud of who they are and who they love. It is a time to celebrate being with your same gender partner, along with showing that love between two people of the same gender will always be natural.


**Hello everyone. Here is a special one-shot for this June's pride month. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is the famous city of Rio De Janerio, there is currently a group of birds celebrating together. They are celebrating an special event, this being pride month as it is an event that takes place in June every year in order to celebrate being LGBT. They are currently taking part in an pride march, where they walked together shoulder to shoulder.

A lot of these birds are waving rainbow flags, while they continued to walk together towards their destination. The attendants of the march are heading towards a Nightclub, an very familiar Nightclub as they hope to have an good time with their partner. Amongst this crowd of birds are Bia and Alondra, an female Spix-Scarlet Macaw couple.

They are the leaders of this current march, which includes both female-female and male-male couples. They decided to have this march, in order to celebrate LGBT pride month in their own way as they and the rest of the marchers finally arrived at the Nightclub. They began to dance together as they began to dance with their partners.

"Wow, would you look at all of these birds" said Alondra as she looked at her fellow LGBT comrades. "I've been a part of a pride parade before, the feeling never gets old".

"Really?, you've been in the previous pride parades?" asked Bia as she was surprised by this information. "You never told me about it, why didn't you tell me, Alondra?".

"After Isabella died, I dated other female birds" said Alondra as she looked at Bia with tearful eyes. "I never opened up to any of them...until you came along, Bia".

"You hid it from me, because you were scared?" asked Bia as her girlfriend nodded her head in agreement. "I'm so sorry, Alondra, I didn't know, please forgive me".

"I already have, Bia, don't worry, it's not your fault" said Alondra as she wrapped her wings around Bia's neck. "How can I ever be angry at you?, Bia Gunderson, really?".

Bia smiled at her girlfriend, before she kissed Alondra on the beak as the latter returned it. It lasted for a few minutes, until they released each other as they decided to go talk to Nico and Pedro, two of Bia's uncles, who own the nightclub. They found the two doing their job as DJs, where they made sure that everyone was enjoying themselves.

When they were finished doing that, they spotted Bia and Alondra as they began to make their way over to the couple. They gave Bia an happy hug, which she happily returned as the hug lasted for a few seconds until they released each other. After they had released each other, they began to talk about Bia's relationship with Alondra.

"How are you two doing?, you're still take care of each other" asked Pedro as he happily looked at Bia and Alondra. "You two do make a good couple, isn't that right Nico?".

"Agreed, Pedro, these two are clearly meant for each other" said Nico as he agreed with his best friend. "Look at them, you can see the love in their eyes, it's truly magical".

"Thanks uncle Nico, thanks uncle Pedro, that means a lot" said Bia as she happily held Alondra's wing. "It really does, we're glad to hear it from you guys, right Alondra?".

"That's right, Bia, your uncles are awesome birds" said Alondra as she smiled at Nico and Pedro. "I'm personally glad to hear it from you guys, I'll love Bia, always".

"Glad to hear it, Alondra, just take care of Bia" said Pedro as he gave Alondra an proud smile. "You know, Bia is really lucky to have you as her girlfriend, Alondra".

"That's right, you really do deserve to have Bia" said Nico as he smiled happily at Alondra. "You've won Bia's heart, Alondra, now you must show devotion to her, okay?".

The comment caused Alondra to laugh, while she promised to always show devotion to Bia in their relationship. After the promise was made, Nico and Pedro gave the couple an final hug as they returned to their job of making sure that everyone's having a good time. While that was happening, Bia faced Alondra as she kissed her girlfriend again.

It's clear that the their love continues to grow, which will make them become more devoted to each other. The happy couple released each other, before Alondra wrapped her wings around Bia's waist and Bia wrapped her wings around Alondra's neck as they settled for an romantic slow-dance. They shared another kiss, which lasted for minutes.

* * *

**Awww, those two really do love each other. :)**

**To all LGBT people out there, I hope that you are all enjoying another happy pride month. :)**

**Please read and review. :)**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


End file.
